<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Носочки by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660194">Носочки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka'>ChajnayaChashka</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig'>Tod_in_Venedig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, более ракидрич чем рамодрич</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Первый в списке</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«То-ре-адор, смеле-е-ее в бой» — насвистывает с кровати Лука, а Серхио все стоит в ванной перед зеркалом, опершись на раковину, не в силах оторваться от холодного фаянса и собственного взъерошенного отражения. Боже, господь всемогущий, дева Мария и весь сонм ангелов, неужели это случится? Неужели это случится сейчас. Сейчас, стоит сделать пару шагов и все будет, как в снах, как в мечтах, как в кошмарах. Он будет держать в руках это компактное легкое тело, заглядывать в глаза, будет целовать, кусать, оставляя следы, будет касаться, где захочет, сможет схватить Луку за волосы, чтобы ускорить темп и потом, потом… Блядь. Этого просто не может быть. Но ведь он сам подошел. Сам буднично предложил встретиться «Где-нибудь, например, в твоем номере. Серхио? Серхио, ты слышишь? Я не настаиваю…». Нет, Серхио не слышал. Серхио мысленно осматривал номер в поисках чего-то недопустимого, что могло бы сбить настроение, уже телепатически заказывал шампанское и прикидывал, включить ли в меню устрицы или это будет уже слишком. Очнулся, наткнувшись на вопросительную и как всегда немного беспомощную улыбку и поспешно согласился, да, конечно, в номере, через пару часов, о да, он очень, очень будет рад видеть Луку.</p><p>Он тихонько, сам себе удивляясь, выглядывает, чтобы посмотреть. Лука валяется на кровати, не потрудившись сдернуть покрывало. На животе, покачивая скрещенными в щиколотках ногами, что-то смотрит в смартфоне, не переставая свистеть. Трогательные белые носочки, футболка, шорты, темные очки на тумбочке. Носочки. Блядь. Хорватское дитя. Несмотря на 33 года, троих детей и жену-агента с железной хваткой, таявшей под взглядом знаменитого мужа. Все равно — дитя. Он точно понимает, что сейчас случится? Или просто зашел к приятелю? И, когда Серхио приблизится — распаленный и агрессивный, все говорят, что он слишком напорист в самом начале, распахнет глаза и непонимающе уставится, как… как ребенок, увидевший, что скрывается под длинным плащом у незнакомого дяди в парке. Блядь, педофилия какая-то. Возбуждение разом схлынуло, боксеры перестали быть тесными и… и все, все, кажется он накосячил, еще ничего не сделав.</p><p>— Лука, ты знаешь… — точно, вот этот непонимающий взгляд — Я… я кажется не могу… — он готов расплакаться, настолько все неправильно, обидно и… и невозможно. Невозможно. Запрещено. Не бывает. Он точно знает, что ночью будет выкрикивать это имя, но партнером будет служить только его рука.</p><p>— Да? — Лука прикусывает нижнюю губу и, будто этого недостаточно, стучит по ней пальцем — бесполезно, этот жест столько раз заставлял Серхио спешно удаляться в туалет или просто подальше ото всех, чтобы не светить вздыбленными шортами, а сейчас — ни-че-го. Блядские носочки, блядский Лука. Упомянутый Лука, как ни в чем ни бывало, продолжает: — Ну ладно — и хлопает Серхио по плечу — абсолютно дружеский жест — Не расстраивайся, у нас еще будет время.</p><p>И уходит. Уходит, помахивая небольшой спортивной сумкой, в которой наверняка сменная одежда. Может быть он даже собирался остаться на ночь. Ох, Серхио, какой же ты кретин.</p><p>***</p><p>Завернув к лифтам, Лука останавливается и обессиленно приваливается к стене. Сработало. Надо же. Он поставил Серхио первым в списке и был готов отменить остальные свидания…</p><p>— А что бы ты сделал, если бы он не повелся? — У внутреннего голоса насмешливые интонации Ивана.</p><p>— Все. — Мысленно ответил сам себе — Я бы сделал все и уж постарался бы получить от этого удовольствие. Да и стараться бы не пришлось, вон какие у него были глаза, он бы тоже сделал все.</p><p>Так, дальше Гарет. Покопаться в сумке, выудить футболку, что дарила ему Эма — с отпечатками ее и Вано ладошек. Должно подействовать. Заставка на телефоне — семья, на шею — бусики из шкатулки дочери. Отлично… Все идет по плану, но в груди все равно шевелится что-то, очень напоминающее разом раскаяние и разочарование. Но ведь, если он передумает, у них еще будет время, не так ли.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Последний в списке</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Последним в списке был Иван. Попал он туда случайно после одного из матчей, когда Рамос ехидно толкнул Луку в бок:</p><p>— А Ракета твой вон какими глазами на тебя смотрит. Все надеется, бедняга. Дал бы ты ему что ли.</p><p>— Серхио, вот ей-ей, когда-нибудь ты лопнешь от злорадства, и нас всех забрызгает тестостероном. Может, мне и тебе дать, не передумал ещё? </p><p>Серхио заткнулся и, посмеиваясь, отправился на свою позицию. </p><p>Собственно, он был прав. Иван действительно бросал тоскливые взгляды на реаловскую десятку. </p><p>После игры Лука решительно направился к брату-хорвату, мявшемуся с ноги на ногу в стороне от обнимашек. Тот с готовностью стал снимать футболку.</p><p>— Господи, опять футболка! У меня уже есть полный комплект твоей формы. В количестве хреналиона экземпляров. Даже четвертая выездная. Не хватает только трусов. Пойдем, исправим это упущение, — зло проговорил Лука.</p><p>Иван замер, наполовину стянув футболку и не зная, как ему поступить дальше: то ли надеть обратно, то ли всё же завершить начатое.</p><p>— Ну что стоишь столбом? — рявкнул Лука. — К тебе или ко мне?</p><p>Иван захлопал ресницами, потом напялил кое-как футболку задом наперёд и деловито сказал:</p><p>— Лучше снять номер в отеле на другой улице: у Серхио вопросов будет меньше. А то вон как он сюда смотрит. Всё надеется, что ты в следующий раз не носочки, а носки всё-таки наденешь...</p><p>— Заткнулся бы ты, брат Иван, — прошипел Лука. — Смску пришли, какой номер и где, когда снимешь.</p><p>Сообщение пришло через час. Обычно на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок после матча и добраться до спортивной базы, требуется полтора-два, но Иван справился в рекордно короткий срок, видимо, с телефоном возле уха, обзванивая соседние отели. Наверняка и возле глазка стоял, когда Лука начал в дверь дубасить, — так быстро открыть можно было только в этом случае. Ну, или если в номере пожар.</p><p>Собственно, пожар действительно в номере был — в ярко горящих глазах Ивана. Лука даже отпрянул, когда дверь перед ним распахнулась. Иван же, словно испугавшись, что тот сбежит, цепко схватил его за запястье и заволок внутрь.</p><p>— Да твою ж мать! — выругался Лука, споткнувшись о порог. Он пролетел полметра и уткнулся носом в грудь Ивана, тут же обхватившего его и крепко прижавшего к себе.</p><p>Лука с усилием выкарабкался из этих объятий и, одернув рубашку, огляделся. Комната была оформлена в розовых тонах и напоминала номер для молодожёнов.</p><p>— Голубочков на алькове нет? — съязвил Лука. — Таких, каких Серхио обычно перед камерой изображает?</p><p>Иван растерянно уставился на изголовье кровати, а затем вслед за Лукой перевёл взгляд на потолок.</p><p>— Это тот, о ком я думаю? — зловеще сказал Лука. — Вон тот с луком и стрелами? Щёки у него — как борода у Серхио.</p><p>Иван присмотрелся. Действительно, определённое сходство имелось — как если бы Серхио несколько располнел, раздал всю одежду фанатам и сменил футбол на спортивную стрельбу. </p><p>— Ты бы ещё спиртное в номер заказал! — продолжал ехидничать Лука.</p><p>— Я и заказал... — Иван вытащил из холодильника бутылку шампанского.</p><p>— Серьёзно? — Лука закатил глаза. — Шампанское? Нужно было Серхио позвать: он хотя бы испанского вина принёс, испанцы вообще знают толк в...</p><p>Он не успел договорить: запустив бутылку в угол, Иван сгрёб его за волосы, дёрнул, развернув, впечатал в стену и навис сзади.</p><p>— Если ты, сука, ещё раз произнесёшь это имя, я тебя...</p><p>— Что? — с вызовом произнёс Лука, упираясь ладонями в стену и совершенно не сопротивляясь.</p><p>— Ну... — Иван разжал руку и, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы, прошептал в самое ухо. — Не кажется ли тебе, что три «Серхио» за две минуты — это слишком?</p><p>Он забрался Луке под рубашку, провёл по рёбрам, заставляя дёрнуться и отбросить голову ему на плечо, и прижался ещё сильнее. Чувствуя его возбуждение, Лука понял, что план с треском провалился: брат Иван так просто не отвяжется. Он выдохнул, повернул голову и позволил настойчивым губам прижаться к своим. Руки, скользящие по его телу, были тёплыми и двигались по спине, груди, бёдрам так решительно, что складывалось впечатление, будто тот, кому они принадлежали, много раз представлял, как это должно быть в реальности.</p><p>— В следующий раз... — проговорил Лука, как только его губы освободились. — Мы будем это делать в спортивной форме... Я Реала, а ты Барсы... </p><p>— Ага... — выдохнул Иван, с новой силой вжимая его в стену и касаясь губами шеи под волосами на затылке. — И капитанской повязкой меняться... В зависимости от того, кто сверху... Для остроты ощущений...</p><p>— Д... для остроты? — пробормотал Лука, заведя руку и цепляясь пальцами за крашеные вихры Ивана. — Для остроты лучше всё-таки позвать Серхио...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>